Swapping Wives
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: "My name is Emmett McCarty. Beside you in bed right now is my wife, Rosalie. I have your wife now because of that, an eye for an eye Mr. Whitlock."
1. Chapter 1: Wives

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Hey guys I decided to post this sooner than later because why not? Though I am currently focusing on other stories I might as well build up an audience for this story for when I do return to it. The idea just came to me randomly so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and though Jasper is the main character here I won't really be using his Texan accent since well I haven't really learned to do that yet and I don't want to insult anyone by doing it wrong.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wives**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

My life is one of the best, I couldn't wish it any better.

A wealthy business man, beautiful wife and a great home. I could wish for nothing more.

However, I have a problem. I keep hurting my wife by being unfaithful and for some reason she sticks by me.

The first time was Maria, then Charlotte, Jane, Victoria (_only reason she found out about her was because she had a raging boyfriend), _Alexis, Alyssa...Alicia...Alice! that was it, Alice and now Ro?...Rue...Rosa...Rosalie!

I sat up stretching, looking over at the bombshell blonde next to me as I reached for my phone.

I checked over my text from Bella.

_Jasper? It's past midnight where are you?_

_You're doing it again aren't you? you said you'd stop!_

_Jasper if you don't come home now I am leaving you!_

_Jasper PLEASE! do I really mean so little to you?!_

_Fine, I've had enough! I've always stuck by your cheating ass! when you went to war I was faithful! when my family told me I was making the wrong choice I ignored them for you! They were right! You'd be the end of me! I'm going to stay with my father, you'll be getting divorce papers in the mail!_

I stared at the last text for awhile, my heart sunk as I started to process what this meant, my beautiful Isabella was leaving me.

I mean I deserve it greatly but we always got through it. I mean yeah I would see a nice piece of ass and fuck it but my heart belonged to Isabella.

I had no doubt about that.

Hopefully I can show up at her father's and do some damage control.

I hopped up and started grabbing my clothes, pulling them on as I checked my voice messages.

One from Bella and another from an unknown caller.

I chose the unknown first wanting to save my wife's voice for last knowing it'd be some call just to confirm our divorce.

"Hello Jasper Whitlock," a deep voice started, I stood up straight buttoning my pants as I listened to the call.

"My name is Emmett McCarty. Beside you in bed right now is my wife, Rosalie." my lips parted slightly as my eyes went over to the sleeping blonde.

This was not going to end well.

"She's my everything, I love her with everything I have. I have not neglected her anything, sex, love, money anything she wanted she had. Yet she is in the wrong bed. You can probably tell how that infuriates me. So Mr. Whitlock, I want you to pay for that. Eye for an Eye." I ran over to my shirt and tugged it on, afraid of where this was going.

How in the hell could this end on a good note? I made sure everything was fine before I even followed her here!

"I have your wife. Isabella Swan-Whitlock. Pretty little thing, Brunette, big doe brown eyes. She really fought me but of course you heard that, unless you haven't looked at the voice mail yet but well, hope you enjoy the entertainment." he said chuckling

"Now since your wife is a victim just like myself, I won't harm her. I assure you that...but who knows...she might just fall into bed with me like my wife did with you. Goodbye Mr. Whitlock." he said and the voice mail ended

my head started to spin, I was pissed, enraged, infuriated.

Since Victoria happened, I always made sure the girl I fucked was single ALWAYS, this blonde bitch had no ring, she said she was single and now my damn wife was kidnapped for HER lies!

it took everything in me not to strangle her as I went to Isabella's voicemail.

"Jasper," her voice started, I was silently praying that that Emmett asshoe didn't really have her, that he was just bluffing.

"I don't know how to make you happy anymore, it's obvious that I'm not enough for you so.." she trailed off with a sob, she was silent for awhile until I heard banging on the door and a crash.

"JASPER!" she screamed, I heard her foot steps followed by heavy ones "JASPER! OH GOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she screamed as another voice, one I labeled at Emmett McCarty answered

"Just come with me, if you don't I'll have to use force! ISABELLA PUT THAT DOWN! I WON'T HURT YOU JUST COME WITH ME! ISABEL- OW!" this was followed by a crash, thumbing, crying, a scream and then silence as the voice mail ended...

I saw red as I looked over at Rosalie and stalked over, I climbed on top of her wrapping my hands around her neck

her eyes snapped open as she gasping looking at me with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" I screamed "YOU'RE FUCKING MARRIED AND NOW MY WIFE IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOUR HUSBAND!"


	2. Chapter 2: Forks

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Wow, guys this is amazing. I just had to write another chapter! First day and I have 22 followers!**

**I want to thank you all for taking the time to read, follow, favorite and review this story!**

**ArabellaWhitlock: I agree completely with you. I love Jasper stories and when he turns out to be the bad guy I seem to hate him as well and yes Rosalie is an A class bitch as normal! As for Emmett and Bella, I can't tell you everything since that would be spoiling the story but I can tell you that they will become friends for sure! Thanks for being my very first review!**

**EmmettCullen'sWifey: Don't worry I will be continuing this story. I just might be a little slow on updates since I am focusing on other stories.**

**AngelsofHeavenandHell: Well now you get to know what happens next :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forks**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

To say I was pissed at my husband was an understatement.

I spent years loving him, I gave him everything and this is how he repays me?

I forgave him for all the other times he betrayed me. He promised me that Alice would be it.

Now look at me, kidnapped by some pyscho who's pissed at my husband for sleeping with his wife.

"Bella?" I looked up to see the man who kidnapped me from my house, he confused me a lot.

Despite him kidnapping me he knew a lot about me.

The room I was in was my favorite color, blue.

When he fed me he made my favorite food, pasta.

When I asked for a shower he had already bought my favorite scent, vanilla.

When I went for new clothes, he didn't have any fancy ones out for me he had things that I wore when I was a teenager, t-shirts and jeans.

All these little things he already knew yet I have never met this man in my life.

He even knew that I liked to be called Bella instead of Isabella.

"What do you want Mr. McCarty?" I asked.

"I told you Bella, just call me Emmett. I wanted to explain to you what has been done. This is as must for me as it is for you." He said walked over, sitting on the bed.

I wasn't as terrified as one would think. I mean why should I be?

Yes, I've been kidnapped but this man has been nothing but kind to me since he brought me here.

He's even explained why.

"What do you mean what has been done?" I asked pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I have left a voice mail for your husband. When he wakes up he should be making my wife talk." He said glaring at the ring on his hand.

"He'll be angry, why would you put your wife in that situation?" I asked, feeling the need to understand him.

"She put herself in this situation Bella. I told her, the next time she betrays me I would react. No matter how she thought I would do so doesn't matter. I'm keeping my word. I'm reacting."

"Why do you know so much about me?"

He sighed and turned his attention from his wedding band to me.

"You'll remember at some point. Just know that we've met before." He said smiling, as if thinking on a good memory.

"Where?" I asked making him chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." I challenged, he nodded, accepting.

"I just need to find something, just incase you don't believe me." After having said that he left the room.

I was going to wait for him but he peeked his head and gestured for me to follow along.

I got up and shuffled behind him, he kept walking, taking stair ways until we got to a storage room I believe.

He seemed to look around the room until he found a box labeled 'forks'.

So he's been to Washington?

Maybe I really did know this guy. How could I forget him?


	3. Chapter 3: Personal

**Swapping Wives**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Personal**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

"W-wait!" She gasped wrapping her arms around my wrist "You need me! You'll never find your wife without me!"

I growled tightening my grip before letting her neck go.

"Hurry the fuck up and talk before I kill you and find my wife my own way."

"You think the cops will help you? Emmett is more powerful than you! They would never help you. I know all about your wife Jasper Whitlock! Chefs daughter in Washington Forks? Why would he help you? He'll probably think you're lying just to get to her daughter again!" She laughed, she had the fucking nerve to laugh in my face.

"And what's stopping me from killing you after I'm done with you?" I asked her growing a grin on my face.

"Do you think your precious wife will want you back after committing murder?"

I sighed getting off of her.

She was right, my Isabella had morals.

"Fine, tell me where you live."

"Sorry but he won't be there. He has a home away from home." she said with a shrug, playing with the sheets.

"So, You're so horrible that your husband needs a home away from you?" I asked chuckling.

"If your wife could I'm sure she would do the same"

I really hate this bitch.

"So you know some things from the media about my wife and I so what? Don't you want your husband back?" I asked her, I needed to turn the tables. We both had much to lose.

"You've cheated on him as much as I've cheated on my wife. He did state that he might steal her from me, wouldn't that mean he's planning on replacing you?"

"WHAT?!" She screamed getting out of bed "WHY ARE YOU JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" She franticly went around the room grabbing pieces of her clothing until she was dressed.

"We need to get to my house now! I will not let your bitch steal my husband!"

Just as she was about to grab the doorknob I grabbed for her hair and yanked her head back "Disrespect my wife again and I will end you as soon as I can, no matter what she thinks of me. Got it? Remember, she's the reason why I haven't killed you yet."

Rosalie whimpered and nodded, good to see she was submissive.

I let go of her hair and opened the door heading out with her.

She fiddled with her phone as she led the way to the elevator.

"Who are you texting?" I asked as I pushed the down button.

"My husband, I'm trying to talk him out of this." She said.

I sighed and took her cellphone from her, "HEY GIVE ME THAT!" I looked at the message and nodded handing it back.

_Emmy, Baby? Come on it was just a little mistake. you can't really be seriously kidnaping someone because of it? Just let her go and we can go back to how we were before._

"That won't work. Trust me. Never call the mistake 'little' it'll offend him. I made that mistake with my wife previously. Also, don't say you'll go back to the way things were before. You've been cheating on him in the past correct? He knows that. That's the reason he's doing this." I told her, excepting her to change the message.

The elevator reached us and we walked inside.

"You seem to be an expert on cheating huh?" She asked as she went back to her phone "Emmy, I made a mistake. It was a moment of weakness but it meant nothing. Jas-" I cut her off "Don't address me by my name, it makes it personal."

She rolled her eyes and get the back button on her phone "Whitlock has Bella and I have you. You mean the world to me. Don't let this be the end of us." She turned towards me "Now can I send it?" I nodded and looked at my phone.

"He said he wouldn't hurt her, is that true?"

Rosalie nodded and twirled her hair, it reminded me of when Bella would always bite her lip.

I had to fix this, soon.

"Look, if we're going to find them I need to tell you everything."

I raised an eyebrow at her and stepped out of the doors when they opened. "Everything?" I asked her.

"Yes, you see. Bella isn't just anyone to Emmett." She said, Bella? I stopped and looked at her.

"Obviously if you call her Bella."

She sighed and put her phone in her pocket.

"Bella is-"

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! You'll find out what Bella is to Emmett next chapter I promise!**

**Chapter 1 Reviews**

**jessa76:I wouldn't feel for Rose and Jasper either but I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**memelovessomeemmett: Well Karma is biting Jasper in the ass very nicely at the moment.**

**Chapter 2 reviews:**

**memelovessomeemmett: Wouldn't be awesome? Well you'll find out the connection next chapter.**

**jessa76: I love your passion! Once I read this comment I instantly wanted to see more of your reactions. You're right. No one should have to deal with that but it happens. Don't worry though, Bella will be building up her self worth with Emmett's help.**


	4. Chapter 4: Maria

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: 30 followers...I am seriously flattered I don't know what to do with myself.**

**This is probably my last post of the day, sorry guys but the weekend for me is over (I hope I have another three day weekend soon) and I have to go to school tomorrow. **

**See you guys soon! (I hope.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Maria**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Emmett walked out of the storage room with the box.

I followed behind him until we were back into what I called my temporary room.

"You were my best friend" He said opening the box.

"You had just found me after I witnessed my father and my mom having this big argument." He pulled out a photo album and handed it to me.

I looked at it curiously before taking it and sitting down on my bed to look through it.

"My dad was worrying about how to find a job and when I found out your dad was a cop I figured maybe he could help my father find one. He did, the moment my dad got a stable job was when my parents stopped fighting. We became best friends. "

I looked through the photo album seeing pictures of a small boy and myself. I assume the boy was Emmett.

The more I thought back on it the more everything made sense. I did know a boy with Emmett's name back in forks but I had no idea that this was the same Emmett.

"When we got older I would pull you into my pranks and you'd make me focus on studying. I swear it was a pain to get you out of your room away from your books." He said chuckling taking a seat next to me.

"I remember that. I didn't know you were _that _Emmett. You look so-"

"Different? Yeah. Not the same lanky guy I was back in high school huh? I totally would have made it on the football team if I was like this back then. Now you can finally trust me and believe that I will not hurt you." He said turning the page in the album.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked, if he knew it was me all this time. Why did he keep silent?

"As you can see I was struggling with my marriage myself Bella. I planned on saying something after I was sure Rosalie and I were okay. She just never changed. Trust me, if she slept with someone else then their wife or girlfriend would be in this room. It just happened to be you." He said looking at the pictures.

"How do you even know she cheated with Jasper?"

he laughed, he still had that booming laugh.

"Elevator camera. I had Rosalie followed and your husband just happened to be there. I called up the hotel and did a few things and soon I could see everything that was going on. Though this took a few hours to plan it worked out. You might not have been here if they waited to get to the hotel room but she attacked him the moment the doors closed. It was pretty obvious what happened afterwards." I swallowed back nausea as he told me what happened.

I loved Jasper dearly, the pain never lessened whenever I found out about his latest conquest.

"Why would you stay with someone like that Bella?" He asked "What happened with you and Edward?"

I let out a weak laugh, Edward Masen and I used to date back in high school. We were still together when Emmett moved away.

"When you left Jasper moved to town. Him and his girlfriend Maria." I told him.

"The first girl he cheated on you with?" he said, it confused me too.

"Yeah. Edward went to a party one night and got wasted. I went to his house to see him the next day and saw him and Maria in bed together. I called Jasper crying. He was so upset that we just bonded together after that."

Emmett nodded slowly as he processed the rest of the information.

"So, how did he get back to her?"

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about it.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I need to. I've never had anyone I could talk to about these things." I told him.

"Not even Angela?" he asked

"No. Jasper made me lose contact with her years ago." I confessed. Angela Webber was one my only real female friend. She still tried to call me sometimes but Jasper was always around when she did. I could never answer the phone.

"Bella you're making it sound like he was controlling you, like Masen all over again." I laughed at the irony.

"It was! So, Jasper and I were married for a year when Maria showed up. I was with child." I said thinking back at the memories.

"Bella.."

"For some reason Jasper just wouldn't touch me. He kept saying he was afraid of hurting the baby." I said

"Not uncommon." he commented

"That's why I didn't question it. I went out with some co-workers, the girls at the office. Though they weren't talk about talk about your troubles at home kind of friends. I told Jasper I might be late. I got home earlier than intended and caught him in bed with Maria. I was so upset that I just wanted to get away from him. I ran out and got into the car. I had tunnel vision. I didn't even notice the truck coming at me." I trailed off into a sad smile "I lost the baby. I was in the early stages of my pregnancy so no one knew about it. No one except for Jasper who paid the doctors to the quiet. That's why the only thing the Media found out was that I got hurt. Nothing about our unborn child."

"That was just the first time he cheated?!" Emmett said getting off of the bed. I looked at him as he started pacing.

"After the result of the first time he STILL continued?!" My eyes widen, I could see the anger rolling off of Emmett.

"It was years ago Emmett!"

"And why didn't you leave him?!" He turned to me making me flinch. His face softened as he went towards me. "Bella he is no good for you."

"I felt like I needed to try to fix things. Charlie told me to leave him and I didn't. We lost contact after that."

"Lost contact or Jasper wouldn't let you speak to him?"

"...That and That led to Charlotte." I said.

"Charlotte..They never said much about her."

"Jasper paid them not to. Why would he want the media knowing he ruined his brother's marriage?" I said closing the photo album, placing it beside me in bed.

"What?"

I looked up at him smirking.

"Yep, Charlotte was his brother, Peter Whitlock's wife."


	5. Chapter 5: Adopted

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see that I pretty much gain a new follower everyday. I'm currently in school typing this chapter for you guys since you make it so fun to do so. **

**As you know I originally was going to have this story sit and wait till I completed at least one of my other stories to continue it but you guys make it so fun to update.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love reading them and honestly your thoughts give me ideas to use in the story. You even make me notice things that I didn't think about. Such as why Rosalie picked Jasper of all people even though he knew who Bella was. I never thought about it so thanks for the idea(s).**

**Also, do you know how hard it is to write for Jasper and Rosalie when such awesomeness is going on for Bella and Emmett? It just makes me want to write all for them but I caan't neglect the other two characters no matter how horrible they are. Anyways!**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Adopted**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

Can this woman upset me anymore than she already has? I don't think so.

I mean I have never met a woman so infuriating. It didn't even match the anger I had over the Victoria problem.

"So you are telling me, that your husband who is with my wife right now is currently in love with her or at least possibly?"

She seemed to look everywhere but me. Has she realized how much she's fucked up?

"WHY in the world would you pick me then?! Not only are they old friends, they might have been together if Edward fucking Masen never showed up! Why would you even think this was a good idea?!" I shouted, I was glad we were in my car because if we weren't we probably would have attracted too much attention by my outburst.

"I wanted to get back at her! Do you have any idea how it feels to know your husband is still pinning after a girl from his childhood?! Yes I know Emmett loves me to death but I want to be the ONLY girl on his mind! She had my husband and I got to have hers!" Rosalie said stupid logic really.

"You had me for one night, ONE night. My wife cannot control how YOUR husband feels. Maybe if you kept your legs closed he wouldn't still be pinning after my wife!"

"Oh please I am not the only criminal here! If YOU didn't constantly cheat on her you wouldn't have to worry about MY husband pinning after her! You'd know she was securely yours but no! You had to cheat on her, woman after woman. Heck I bet there are woman she doesn't even know about! At least I know what I did! I own up to it! I know I did wrong but you constantly blame this on me. News flash Jasper Whitlock, YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!"

Silence filled the air.

No matter how pissed I was she was right.

No matter how much I don't want to admit it, if I had said no to Rosalie's invitation and went home to Bella or at least went home the first time she texted me this could have been prevented.

I sighed resting my forehead on the steering wheel.

I never had to worry before.

Bella had nowhere to go, she couldn't leave me. She needed me.

Now she had some other guy who apparently has always been in love with her with no reason to stay with his wife.

She could really leave me now; damage control was not an option.

I had to find her.

I had to make things right before I really lost her.

I put the car and drive and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Let's just get to your house okay?" I no longer felt anger; I just wanted to find my Bella.

"Why did you even start cheating on her anyways?"

I sighed and gripped the wheel.

"You have no valid reason huh? Well I do, I felt smothered. Yes Emmett gave me everything I wanted and more but that was the thing. He felt too perfect. He always forgave me so I assumed that he didn't mind that much. I never excepted him to go this far. Turn left."

I did as she instructed and listened. As long as she wasn't questioning me on my faults in my relationship I could care less about how much she talked.

"When he said he would react I thought maybe he'd beat the guys ass or something. I never thought he would do this."

"But you took that chance. Despite knowing you could lose him?"

"You did the same thing."

I nodded in agreement and stopped at a red light.

"We're more alike than you think. We could be siblings." She joked.

I chuckled at the irony.

"Well I was adopted, so maybe." I went along with it. Though I truly was adopted, I doubt-

"Funny, so was I."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how this happened...oh god.**


	6. Chapter 6: Charlotte & Jane

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: This is certainly my last update for the day. I almost fainted in gym today so I'm about to go to bed~**

**However, that last chapter doe.**

***awkward giggle***

**I'm debating on weather or not to make them siblings.**

**Anyways, on-with-the-story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Charlotte & Jane**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against my head board with Emmett laying beside me.

"Peter and Charlotte visited during Christmas. Peter was a sweet heart. He was funny, kind. The big brother I always wanted. Everything was simply perfect. I thought that Jasper and I were getting over his betrayal and comforting each other of the lost of our child. God was I wrong."

"You visited for Christmas? So he cheated in a day?" Emmett asked.

"We stayed with them for a month. However yes, he cheated on Christmas day. You see Peter would take me riding. During this time Jasper and Charlotte was home at the house. Their daughter, Anna was at school. She's actually the reason I found out."

"How the hell does a child help you find out about your husband's unfaithfulness?"

"I remember the day. Peter and I had just got back from riding and little Anna was crying on the steps waiting for us. She said she felt guilty for not telling us what she saw."

"Don't tell me.."

"Yep, her exact words were _I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus but daddy wasn't Santa this year. _Then she continued. _Mommy would have me watch TV downstairs while she and uncle Jazzy were upstairs talking but-but I know I'm not supposed to but I peeked and they were wrestling! Daddy said only Mommy and Daddy are supposed to wrestle!" _I ended bitterly at the memory.

"The damn kid caught him cheating?" Emmett said, he was still in shock at what Jasper could do?

"Yep. I broke down crying of course took Anna to her room. When I got downstairs Peter was tearing the room apart in anger and yelling at them. He divorced Charlotte and got full custody of Anna."

"Why didn't you leave with him? Wouldn't he have let you?" Emmett asked, I thought of it. It would've been a smart idea.

"He offered. When Charlotte kept calling him to get him back he had to move and change his number. He never gave it to me."

"You sure about that? From what you're telling me Jasper kept you locked in that house with him as your only resource for living. You sure he didn't trash any evidence of Peter's number?"

Emmett's words brought some light to my thoughts on Peter.

I never thought about that.

Maybe he did. Damn, I'd have to hunt Peter down and straighten that out.

"Maybe. I'm such a idiot.." I sighed pulling my knees to my chest.

He gently laid his hand on top of mine and smiled.

"You were lost and confused. You are not an idiot."

I smiled back at him and nodded "Then there was Jane."

"Jane...Jane, Jane! Her."

"His co-worker."

"Surely that didn't have a major shock as the other ones right?"

"It wasn't as traumatic no. Another co-worker just caught them at some party and told me."

"He isn't really good at doing it in secret places is he?"

"There are people everyone Emmett, no place is a good place."

"..Here's a good place, for you."

I blinked and looked over at him.

"Move in with me Bella." my eyes fluttered as I thought about what he was saying.

"I'll be divorcing Rose. It's obvious she'll never stop. Jasper has continued cheated on your after the worst situations, I mean everyone knows some details about Victoria."

"I'll think about it."

he smiled and pulled me into his lap hugging me.

"Good!" He chuckled kissing me cheek. "No more assholes for you. I get to scare them all away" I giggled at his sudden playfulness.

"Can I continue down the trail of whores my husband has fucked?"

he groaned and held me tighter.

"Well, I am curious. Next is the big bad Victoria?"

"Or Kitty Cat." I said

"Kitty Cat?"

"Victoria was a Stripper, Her stage name was Kitty Cat."


	7. Chapter 7: Disgust

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Yesterday was turned into a good day by seeing everyone's reactions.**

**Thank You, Jessa76. I do feel better after gym. Turns out it was something that happens to people who have Sickle Cell and my mother has informed me that it happens to her sometimes and not to worry so I'm completely better about it.**

**I am once again writing in class but this time during my study call on a laptop. I know, studying time right? I totally need it but today has been really overwhelming so I need a little break from school, why not write?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Disgust**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

Well I wanted to throw up.

I pulled into her drive way and stopped the car.

She went to leave the car but I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"You're joking right?" I asked her.

"No, but you were right?" She asked turning to me.

I started out of the window in front of me, completely lost in thought.

This couldn't be happening.

I'd lose my mind.

I did not just lose my wife, my Isabella. The woman who has stuck with me through all of this crap to someone who may or may not be my sister?

"Rosalie tell me you were joking." I heard myself say.

Now it isn't uncommon for people to be adopted and know each other and not be siblings but I'm thinking of it this way.

We're both blond, pale, and we kind of do look alike.

There are people in the world who look alike and aren't even related **(A/N: This is true :DD My best friend and I get asked if we're brother and sister and then he gets mad and be like NO! Though he is adopted, I am not so~)**

However, how many people who do look like and who are adopted who just happen to meet each other aren't related? **(A/N: Probably a few but for the sake of this story let's just say it isn't a lot, kay? Thank you!)**

"Jasper if you truly are adopted, I wanted a DNA Test." Rosalie said as she got back into the car and strapped herself back in.

"Not right now! We don't have time for tha-"

"Do you want to face Bella knowing you might have fucked your sister? I cannot face Emmett and say 'baby I love you but I might have screwed up everything we have for my BROTHER!' I can't! I NEED to know so I can tell him exactly what is happening and how I can fix it. Hide it from your wife go ahead but I for my sanity need to know!" She said, and she started crying.

I grunted rubbing my hand over my face.

I only knew one person that could help us and keep this quiet.

Someone I personally hated but he was a good doctor to have around.

Edward. Fucking. Masen.

I ripped out of the parking lot and started driving to Edward's house.

"We don't even have to tell them if we are siblings, we'll just agree to never speak to each other again and go our separate ways with our spouses." I told her.

"I refuse to ignore you if we are siblings. This would mean you're my big brother, my family." Stubborn bitch!

"Yes that would make things so much easier for them to forgive us! Not only did we cheat on them with each other, we're siblings! We decide to keep contact so they're constantly seeing their faces." I growled turning the car sharply making her yelp.

"They'll know we'll never do it again!"

"We did it the first time, what's stopping us from doing it again?" I laughed, though I never would touch her in that way again who would say they would believe us when we said that? I've lied many times. I don't think I could lie to Isabella anymore and make her believe me.

"We won't!"

"We say we won't a lot don't we? We always do!" I snapped at her.

"I'd never touch you again if you were my brother."

"And if I wasn't?"

"Look, I'll never touch a man ever again if I get Emmett back!"

"If, me not getting back Bella is not an option." I said as I pulled up to Edward's.

I pulled into his drive way and got out of the car.

Soon I was banging on his door.

He opened it glaring at me, short little story on that.

Edward used to date Bella and fucked up with my girlfriend at the time yadda yadda long story short he too knows how he fucked up with a good woman who he can't get back.

I've been following in his footsteps till now.

"We need a DNA Test. Fast."

**(A/N: for the sake of I'm too impatient can we say DNA test come back super-duper fast? Yes? Yay!)**

He let us in though his glare at my never ceased.

"Where's Bella?" he asked as he set everything up.

"That's for me to know and you to stop thinking about" I told him sweetly, I loved getting under his skin.

He sighed and shook his head as he gestured Rosalie and I over.

An hour later he had the results and handed them to Rosalie first.

Bastard was trying to get under my skin now.

She looked at it and tears filled her eyes as she shoved it into my hands and ran off.

My jaw clenched at her reaction as I looked at the paper.

**99.99%**

Anger ran through me I took the closest thing to me and threw it to the wall.

Someone fucking kill me now.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**I know some of this information may or may not be incorrect when it comes to DNA test but hey it's a fictional story we get to do stuff like that.**


	8. Chapter 8: Victoria

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Last chapter was a shocker huh?**

**Fakin'it: Thank you for your concern. I honestly don't care if people were disgusted with the incest because there IS incest in the world. It happens. I'm just in high school and I've even accepted that. I honestly don't have a problem with it. It isn't physically affecting my life. I'm not in an incestuous relationship, my mother isn't and no one I know is. So why should I be against it? It's a story and if someone turns away from the story because I made them siblings then they should have left in chapter "Adoption" since it was a possibility since that time. Concerning about Bella gaining a back bone, she might in time but I'm not sure. I do know however that she will be contacting everyone who she's been missing and will stand up to Jasper later on in the story.**

**Bangerz: Don't worry about not being good with English, I understood what you meant. It is still incest but it does make it better that they didn't know at first. Like I said to Fakin'it, in reality I don't care about incest, lesbian, gays. It doesn't matter to me, however, bestiality is a whole other subject. In a Fanfiction yes it kind of makes things interest but in reality I just can't see why you'd want to be _that_ way with an animal. I love my pets but I don't see it. Crap. I'm rambling off topic. My bad!**

**memelovessomeemmett: Sorry to disappoint you but I can surely tell you that Rose will not be getting pregnant. Even though it'd be traumatizing to them I don't think they deserve a child. Especially Jasper, and before Bella? I mean she lost her kid due to something Jasper did. Now he has a kid with the woman he cheated with who just happens to be his sister? I think it'd do more damage to Bella than it would to them.**

**Everllarkglee4ever: This made me giggle. I'm so happy for this review! I've just been waiting for someone to day that.**

**Jessa76: Thanks for the review! I'm very persistent when keeping a story mine. Though the reviews do influences my choices if I want something to happen I will make it happen. Concerning the review that spoke of killing, I believe they were referring to what Jasper said at the end of the chapter "Someone kill me now" so no worries!**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!**

**Followers: 66 **

**Favorites: 38**

**Thank you everyone for doing these things!**

**Note: I know I said Victoria had a boyfriend before but I'm turning it into fiancée.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Victoria**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

"Victoria was something I didn't find out about for awhile." I started

"He'd go out and come back around eleven close to midnight. The reason I found out was because of her fiancée."

"Does your husband sleep with anyone who is single?"

I laughed and shrugged

"No idea. Anyways her fiancée name was James. When Jasper and I would go out I'd start to notice him everywhere. When I told Jasper he said I was seeing things. That I was Paranoid. One night James broke into out house and waited for Jasper, I came home instead. When I freaked out he grew irritated with me . Told me to shut up and that he didn't want to hurt me. He just wanted my husband. When I asked him why he told me about Victoria, showed my proof and what not."

"So he was like Peter?"

"Peter was more gentle but yes, James became a simply friend within the hour I got to talk to him. When Jasper came home it was like a flip switched in James. He was enraged, furious. Told me to go wait upstairs and lock the door. Jasper grew upset as well as James acting so friendly with me. He accused me of cheating."

_Flash Back_

_"Is this your way as getting back at me?! SLEEPING WITH HIM?!" Jasper yelled._

_I went to defend myself but James got in the way of Jasper and I._

_"US CHEATING?! YOU HAVE SOME DAMN NERVE! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MY FIANCEE!" James said throwing the pictures in his face._

_"My life! We have a son you know! Laurent! He's adopted but he's OURS! You're fucking with that! From what I've seen you have a perfectly good happy home here so why are you fucking with mine?!" _

_I grabbed onto James's arm as he went to attack Jasper. "James please! We can talk about this! You two just need to calm down!" I pleaded._

_Jasper laughed "Calm down? You're trying to appeal to him?" _

_I glared at him in return "YES! SOMETHING YOU CAN'T SEEM TO DO! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME JASPER! Maria, Charlotte, Jane?! WHO ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CHEAT ON ME WITH?!" I screamed at him._

_It wasn't fair! It wasn't like I was depriving him of sex it was the other way around!_

_I didn't deny him love, that's why I was still here! _

_Even if I wanted to go somewhere I had no where to go!_

_"I can see what I'll be doing today will make all of our lives better." James said. _

_I heard a click and spun around._

_James was holding a gun aiming at Jasper._

_My mouth dropped as the air left my lungs._

_He pulled the trigger and as always my selflessness kicked in._

_No matter how much I wanted Jasper to feel my pain in that moment I stupidly stepped in._

_I cried out as the bullet pierces my shoulder and fell back._

_James eyes widen as he dropped the gun and ran towards me._

_"BELLA!" _

_I never found out which one of them called my name that day._

_Flash Back Over_

"So, James shot you?"

"I didn't want to press charges. He didn't mean to, he was aiming for Jasper. Either way, James got put in jail for awhile. I'm just waiting to get enough money to bail him out."

"I don't like that he shot you but...since you said he didn't mean to and the bullet was made for Jasper, maybe I can bail him out. I could use a hitman" He said jokingly, I think. "So what happened to Victoria?"

"She ran from town, apparently took everything she and James owned and left."

"And the kid?"

"He's back in the adoption service waiting for James to be released."

"The Media made James seem like a evil killer." He said, I looked at him and then back tot he wall in front of us.

They did, no matter what I said no one would change their thoughts.

"That's what happens money is involved."

"So Jasper makes all his problems go away with a few dollars?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay though? Your shoulder?"

I nodded pulling down my shirt slightly showing him the small scar.

"It's fine, James asks me that in every letter he writes to me."

"Can't believe it, his cheating makes you have a miscarriage, gets you shot and still continues?"

He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"So who's next on the list?"

"Alice."

"What about Alexis?"

"Alexis was nothing compared to the others, not even Jane. Alexis was a girl Jasper attempted to cheat on me with. Well he did, but once she found out he had a wife she dumped him."

Emmett laughed and scratched his head "How did she not know?"

"She wasn't from here. I think she was from France or something. Either way she didn't know about the big Jasper Whitlock! Though she did have respect so, I never really grew a grudge against her."

"So what about this Alice?" He said, running his hands through my hair.

I would have answered him but his hands felt so, good.

I hummed and leaned against him as he continued to rub my head.

He chuckled and poked my cheek "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Alice?"

"Oh! She was someone who claimed to be my best friend. She nearly stole Jasper from me. I should've let her."

"Wait! Before we get to Alice. I think I have heard enough about your husband to want to get a little revenge on him." He said smiling.

"Revenge..? What do you mean?" I asked, he wasn't going to pull a James was he?

"Well I have you here, I just need to make a call."

Emmett pulled out his cellphone and dialed what I'm assuming was Jasper's number.

Jasper answered on the first ring and sounding very pissed.

"What the fuck do you want McCarty? Unless this is a call to give me my wife back I advice you leave me the hell alone and let me get back to hunting your ass."

Emmett chuckled, rather darkly.

Is it wrong I find that attractive? should I find that attractive?! Am I allowed to?

"Well Jasper, I have to say. I've been bonding with Bella just fine. Discussing all of your little conquests." His traveled to mine and seemed almost apologetic.

"Sorry about the baby. It was your fault though, still didn't learn from your mistakes."

Ouch, that's why he was sorry.

He squeezed my hand and continued.

"Frankly I don't think you deserve her. I was going to give you a chance to get her back but now. I'm keeping her. I was going to call later and tell you that your queen _might _just be my new queen. Now she _will _be. Isn't that right Bella?" He asked.

What was I supposed to say? I wasn't good at acting. No where near it!

He huffed and tickled my side making me shriek.

"Emmett, Stop it!" I swatted at his hands. He was trying to taunt my husband while tickling me? That was completely unfair, he was supposed to do the taunting.

"Don't fucking touch her McCarty!"

He stopped letting my gasp for air but my mouth was quickly covered by his.

My eyes widened as he kissed me.

Making out with a random guy who kidnapped you, a married man at that.

That was what my mind was telling me.

The reality of it is, this was a man who I knew since I was a freaking kid who finally gave me an out from my asshole of a husband. He was a friend, a hero, my savior.

I had no doubt in my mind that he wanted Jasper to hear this, I personally did to.

Kissing sounds were nothing compared what he has exposed to me and put me through.

On top of all of that what do you expect from me? I haven't be touched by a man since he first cheated on me with Maria.

I wasn't going to sleep with Emmett, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy a nice heated make out session. I deserved it!

I would take this chance, I was divorcing Jasper anyways, Emmett was divorcing Rosalie. I had the green light.

I moaned into his mouth kissing back, I probably shocked Emmett because he paused before continuing. His weight shifted as he became slightly on top of me.

I was only broken out of my lustful haze when I heard Jasper through the phone.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MCCA-" my eyes fluttered as Emmett hung up the phone and looked at me grinning.

"So, that kiss?" he said raising an eyebrow at me.


	9. Chapter 9: Rage

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: (Warning: Long but important)**

**Marie One: Welcome to the reviews! Thanks for your comments, they were amusing to read.**

**EmmettCullen'sWifey: Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me. My dream is to become an Author one day or at least write a script for a movie. Anything to get my ideas out into the world for everyone to see. I'm a Junior so I only have one year to go after this!**

**memelovessomeemmett: She surely will not be happy, and best believe she will call. The question is will Emmett answer?**

**jessa76: She heard alright but it hasn't clicked that he was serious. No, she has not been sexually active since Jasper first cheated. He hasn't touched her.**

**m. : Things certainly are! It's easier with them being childhood friends for their romance to blossom versus them being strangers because then that kiss might not have happened until what, chapter 20? Emmett's already fallen for Bella and Bella may have a little love buried for Emmett.**

**ccgnme: Indeed, MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Note: Hey guys, after this series is complete and since I am updating so fast it sadly may be done soon. Not that it doesn't have a lot of chapters to go it's just that I am putting out the chapters so fast and we're already to chapter nine. **

**I do have other stories to work on but I will be making a new story called Nivo. Let me explain, I am part of my school's newspaper so I am writing a story called Phoenix about a girl who died in her family's house fire and needs closure about it. However I am not allowed to make a bunch of parts to it nor am I allowed to make fanfiction within the newspaper. It has to be all Original. **

**So I want to bring Nivo so fanfiction it will be a twilight fanfiction and the main character will be Bella.**

**Nivo is a place where ghost live. It's their second chance at life and well you'll get all the rules once the story goes what I need your help with is a big plot and Bella's love interest.**

**One rule, cannot be Edward. I love Edward Cullen but I got their story in Twilight so I like to see her with other characters. **

**Give me ideas for her pair and I'll pick from who I like best or for who gets the most votes. I am even open to letting it be a Cross-over, maybe.**

**As long as it is a show that I know about and will be able to portray that character correctly.**

**You guys can also choose if the love interest is a human or a ghost**

**Also, I may need help making a Cover for it, I think I'm pretty good at making simple Covers but Nivo is beautiful and magical, I want to portray that in the cover. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Summary: My name is Bella Swan, I was murdered in a school shooting. I am now in a place called Nivo. The rules are simple, live your ghostly life. Do all the things you didn't get to do. Continue school and reunite with your dead loved ones. Visit earth to see your living ones. But no matter what, do not interfere with the living.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rage**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

I went outside to find Rosalie who was bending over beside the house throwing up.

"Look I am as disgusted as you are but we have to get going to find them."

"I fucked my brother" She sobbed.

"Yes and I fucked my sister! Rosalie we don't have time for this!" She continued crying, just I thought she was going to follow me, she sat on Edward's steps and buried her face into her hands.

"Look Rosalie we can talk about this later we just need to-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, I pulled it out and saw that it was Emmett's number.

"It's your Husband" I said, she got up and came to my side.

"Don't say anything." I said as I answered, "What the fuck do you want Mccarty? Unless this is a call to give me my wife back I advice you leave me the hell alone and let me get back to hunting your ass."

My new found _brother-in-law _was pissing me off.

The bastard had the nerve to chuckle at me.

"Well Jasper," He started "I have to say. I've been bonding with Bella just fine. Discussing all of your little conquests." So they were going down memory lane huh?

"Sorry about the baby." My heart skipped a beat, she told him about our baby? This bitc- my wife. Told him about our damn baby?!

"It was your fault though, still didn't learn from your mistakes."

I found feel Rosalie's eyes on me, I knew what she was thinking, _Baby? What Baby? How was it your fault? _I hated thinking about it, it was one of the only things I regret losing due to my cheating.

"Frankly I don't think you deserve her." I will fucking kill him. "I was going to give you a chance to get her back but now. I'm keeping her. I was going to call later and tell you that your queen _might _just be my new queen. Now she _will _be. Isn't that right Bella?"

She was beside him, she was right there. At least I think she was, I was starting to think he was bluffing until I heard her shriek.

My eyes widen as I assumed he was harming her but soon she started giggling "Emmett, Stop it!" what the fuck was he doing to her?

"Don't fucking touch her McCarty!" I growled out, whatever he was doing, I'd break his hands for.

I heard Bella gasp before _sounds _then...her moan?

I stared at the phone as everything left my mind until it was blank, empty. The only thing was left was burning rage.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MCCARTY!" I yelled , the fucker hung up on me. HE FUCKING HUNG UP ON ME!

"T-they weren't...were they?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes what the fuck do you think you fu-" I covered my mouth, I was angry and even though it was her fault, mostly. I couldn't take it out on her.

She knew more about Emmett than I ever could.

"I'm going to call him." she said fumbling to get her phone out.

She called.

And Called.

And CALLED.

But the bastard wouldn't answer until the tenth fucking time.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Emmett, please. I'm sorry! You must have gotten my text, it was a mistake. It will NEVER happen again!" She said, cried. Does she have to cry all the time?

"Rose, I've made my choice I'm not changing-" he was cut off by some rustling notice, "Emmett, Faster!" My eyes nearly fell out of my head as I heard Bella.

"What?" I heard Emmett say and suddenly the line went silent. I was about to grab the phone and hang up until I heard the sound of skin on top of skin, then giggling.

Rosalie was fuming and that would have been funny as shit, if I wasn't ready to break her damn phone.

"_More" _She, my wife, my Isabella, Who was supposed to be with ME! moaned.

I'm going to fucking kill that bastard when I get to him, no matter what I will fucking kill him.

"Shhh" Was the last thing I heard him say before Rosalie hung up.

She stared off before looking at the car "We will never talk to each other again once we get our other pairs."

I smiled and agreed with her.

She thought she was getting Emmett back, no way in hell. I was going to kill him. After that I'll take my wife home and act like this never happened.


	10. Chapter 10: Heated

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Warning: slight Lemon, I think? I don't know. I'm not good at the Lemon stuff but it just turned out that way. *Everyone screams and cheers because they realize this is a Bella and Emmett chapter, yes I know you are.***

**EmmettCullen'sWifey: I may do the Emmett and Bella idea, maybe. Another reviewer spoke of me doing a Peter and Bella story and I would LOVE to do that as well but I'm not sure if I will be doing it in Nivo.**

**Sorry for anyone else who reviewed on chapter nine that I didn't address, I will address you in chapter 11, I wrote this right after Chapter 9 so yeaah.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heated**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

I found feel my face heating up.

"Well, can I do it again?" He asked, again, did I want him to do it again? Yes, I think I did.

I was about to answer him when his phone rang.

He shifted off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rosalie." He said, before hanging up the phone. He turned his attention back to me but just as I began to talk again the phone rang.

Every time he hung up, she called.

I was starting to get annoyed "Just answer it."

"Yes, Rosalie?" He said as he answered his phone.

"Emmett, Please. I'm sorry! You must have gotten my text," so that was what Emmett deleted. "It was a mistake. it will NEVER happen again!" Was she crying? She really thought she had the right to cry?

Now it was me turn to help Emmett get back at his wife. Just like me he was hurt, It isn't fair that Jasper is the only one getting angry here.

I sighed, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I haven't done anything like this in years.

"Rosa, I've made my choice I'm not changing-" Now or never.

"Emmett, Faster!" I said "What?" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with wide eyes.

He looked at the phone and put it on mute.

"What are you doing?"

"What, so you can make my husband hear us kissing but I can't do anything to your wife?" I said crawling over to him.

He laughed and started grinning "Let's play pretend shall we?" He said, after he took the phone off mute.

Well, not before he pulled me into his lap so I was facing him. He held the phone between us waiting for Rosalie to say something.

When she was taking a little bit too long I took my hand and slapped it against Emmett's neck making him hiss, he glared at me and I giggled.

This was fun, though mean. It was fun.

I felt like a kid again.

I found myself getting closer to him but the more I thought of it the more I wanted to get back at Rosalie.

I needed to make this as realistic as possible.

Me being a poor actor also meant I had to make this as real as I could without making anything weird.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him down to me into another kiss that I was sure we both wanted.

I felt my body heat up just to the point I wanted, needed it to.

"_More_" I moaned pushing myself closer to him. Emmett's arm wrapping around my waist making me move slightly in his lap. A shock of pleasure went through me as I rubbed again a bump in his pants.

I was about to pull away and protest but he only pulled me closer giving me another wave of pleasure and a "Shhh" before reclaiming my lips.

Okay, maybe I was really sexually deprived because I found myself grinding against him, wanting more.

Suddenly everything he touched felt good. I could feel myself melting.

I was going to stick to what I said, I wouldn't sleep with him. Not until we got to work things out with Jasper and Rosalie face to face.

Though, I never said I wouldn't hump the shit out of him until I was satisfied, did I?

Hell, I could barely stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head as he moved to thrust his hips up.

I gripped the back of his neck and continued to rub myself against him.

How many years since I received anything close to this? I don't even remember but shit it feels good.

I pulled away from his lips, looking into his eyes as we continued moving into each other.

Emmett McCarty, my childhood friend, my savior, my best friend, the boy I used to have a crush on as a little kid.

Yes, I used to have a crush on him. Though I never thought that he had any romantic emotions for me, when Edward moved to town and showed interest in my I stupidly jumped at the chance, I was a teen, I was desperate for love. However, I always had little thoughts in my head about leaving Edward for Emmett, when Emmett moved away I was crushed.

When we were kids I used to tell him that he would be my king, much to his dismay. He would correct me and tell me that he was my knight. That all queens and princesses needed someone to protect them.

The love I had buried deep inside of me for him, I could feel it slipping out.

I truly loved Jasper, I did. However, the more I saw Emmett do for me within the short time he had me back showed me how little Jasper loved me in return.

I gasped as Emmett's mouth attached itself to my neck. I arched into him as he rolled us over so he was on top of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to move against me.

"One day, I am going to be in you." He grunted, "One day soon, I'll touch you without anything in the way. I will make sure the whole world knows how my name sounds on your lips."

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**My closest thing to a freaking lemon done!**

**See my fail, laugh at it, it's horrible. *cries* I'm sorry! I have no idea what to do man. I mean I know about sex, my mom has the talk with me every chance she gets but I've never had it! **

**I can make a perverted joke really easily but this is my first time writing a lemon and trying not to make it smutty but romantic, ugh. I don't know if I'll be doing anymore. This was so hard!**


	11. Chapter 11: Charlie

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews on my lemon attempt or than that, what were your thoughts on my Nivo story idea?**

**I still need more ideas for who Bella will be paired with. I might just make post the first chapter of it when it's done and leave the rest since the plot has yet to be completely formed. **

**Like this story, the plot wasn't ready when I posted it and but it seems to be doing just fine and is one of my favorite things to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Charlie**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

I roughly grabbed Rosalie's wrist and pulled her towards the car.

Fuck if Emmett has more power than me, I knew who to go to.

He may have hated me, despised me.

He may have even wanted me dead.

However, I knew when it came to Bella's safety he'd react in my favor.

Once I got Rosalie and myself into the care, I drove out of Edward's drive way and on the road once more.

Charlie Swan would help me.

A few choice words and he would be wrapping around my finger.

I assume Rosalie has decided to stop putting forth effort as she pitied herself and stayed quiet.

That was good for me, the more silent she was the faster I could work.

It took quiet awhile to get to Charlie's house. It was worth it though.

I told Rose to wait in the car as I knocked on the door.

Charlie opened it with a glare, of course.

"What do you want, where's my daughter? She was supposed to be here hours ago."

"Kidnapped, by Emmett McCarty" I tilted my head over to Rosalie "her husband." I said

"Or, she ran away from you because she caught you cheating with that blonde over there and now you're looking for her." I sighed, okay my reputation certainly doesn't help me when I need it.

"Charlie I am serious. I have a voicemail and everything."

"Let's hear it then." He said gesturing for Rose and myself to come inside.

I followed him hearing the car door open and close.

I looked out my cellphone and played the voice mails from both Bella and Emmett.

The more Charlie listened the more his face turned into confusion, then humor. The fuck is wrong with this man?

"Emmett McCarty huh?" he said laughing walking over to his fireplace where a picture was. he grabbed it and walked over to Rose.

"Is this your husband?" he asked

I peeked over and saw a little Bella wearing a princess costume and a boy dressed up as a knight.

"Yeah, Emmett has this one at home" she said.

Charlie laughed and shook his head "This isn't a kidnapping boy, Emmett and Bella pulled tricks like this all the time. Let me tell you what happened, Her husband caught you two together and talked to Bells, he made this plan and pulled Bella into it. Simple. Once they've had their fill they will come back and hopefully not to the too of you. I'm sure none of you deserve it."

"CHARLIE! I am serious, this is no prank! You have to help me! You may think it's a game but what if it isn't! What If he hur-" Rosalie- deciding to be a damn saint now cut me off.

"I won't let you speak ill about Emmett! This is not how we get Charlie to help us! Mr. Sawn, I just met you but we do need your help. My husband did kidnap your daughter but it would seem that it has been made into something else. I will not lie to you, I think they might be getting closer and I have no idea if I will still be a married woman after this. I just need a chance. Emmett has been nothing but kind and forgiving and after all of my fuck ups I realize that I need to give him a chance at happiness, true happiness that I so selfishly denied him. If that means he gets to be with your daughter the so be it. I just need to speak to him, apologize to Bella because as Jasper told me before, no matter how much I hate I felt towards her because of how much Emmett thought of her, it wasn't her fault. She had a husband herself who never showed how much he loved her-"

"I loved my wife!"

"Shut up boy!" Charlie snapped and turned his attention back to Rosalie "Continue."

She sighed and took a deep breath "I believe your daughter has suffered enough and this would be a great way for us to start over-"

"How do I know this isn't your way of getting them back and hurting them again? Jasper used to say crap out of his ass and look at what that got my Bells." Charlie said as he moved towards his favorite chair, must of brought it from forks.

"Jasper is my brother!" She blurted, my eyes widened as I looked at her.

Charlie's mouth fell open and started to speak before she cut him off.

"We didn't know before maybe five, ten, I don't know today! We were talking and we're siblings. I ruined my marriage, with a man who is my brother. Jasper my have done a lot of things that got Bella hurt and from what I have heard Emmett say to him it has been quite a bit. I on the other hand do not need constant fuck ups to know when to stop. I have cheated on Emmett over and over again but I have never put him in danger. I was so wrapped up into whatever it was I was thinking that I slept with my brother Mr. Swan. I take that as a sign that I've gone too far. Next time I might fuck my cousin! I won't risk that. If I get my husband back I plan to be faithful and try my best to work through all the shit I've put him through, if I can't then I hope Bella takes good care of him. I don't deserve it, but will you please give me a chance to at least speak with him face to face."

On one hand I wanted to slap Rosalie for bad mouthing me, on the other I couldn't say she was wrong.

You've never heard anything about Rosalie Hale-McCarty cheating. You never heard about Emmett being hurt for something she did.

I can't say the same for Bella.

When Maria happened she got hurt in a car accident and lost our child. The media only erased the child part, everyone knew she got in an accident from running away from me.

Maybe not why, but they knew it was my fault.

With Charlotte I made her lose a brother she dearly loved, no one knew but I also ripped away the closest thing to parent love she could give. She loved Anna, I took Anna from her.

Jane made her paranoid, constantly eyeing the women I worked with. I knew that was exhausting for her.

Victoria got her shot, it things happened differently, would have taken her life.

Alexis told her she couldn't go anywhere with me. It told her that I probably had women in different states, I didn't but it still put it in her frame of mind.

Alice. Alice made her lose trust.

Alice pretended to be her friend to get to me, Alice was the one I was ashamed of the most.

Despite all of my love for Bella, I almost left her for Alice.

Alice changed how I dressed, how I spoke, who I was completely. I don't remember being this bitter before Alice, yes I could get angry, I could get violent when mad but who didn't? Who couldn't get pushed to that point?

I was more gentle, Alice clouded my mind completely that I didn't even care if Bella saw us. What got out of it was the day I came home to Bella gone.

I was in total panic. I lost my shit. Her cloths were gone, things were thrown around the house in anger.

Alice was with me of course, I was actually going to tell Bella that I wanted a divorce.

However in that moment my love for Bella out shined Alice and my worry drove me mad. I looked everywhere until I found her in some bar so wasted she barely knew her name.

Bella never liked drinking, she hated when I drank. I stressed her out to the point that she looked for alcohol to escape. Turns out she was running away and stole some money from my drawer and checked into a hotel.

Bella was an emotional wreck after that. I honestly didn't blame her, I almost took her life with my games and now I was going to leave her for her so called best friend. I always thought she'd leave me but I was going to leave her and she knew it.

She just was making it easier by running.

The morning after the bar she had a major hang over and stayed in our room all day. Alice would call constantly to get my attention but my mind was on my wife.

I ended things with Alice for Bella's sake and never saw her again.

I later learned that it was more of lust for the difference Alice brought to my life than love.

Rosalie got her kidnapped, I was just lucky that Emmett happened to be Bella's old friend but if he wasn't my wife could be dead right now.

What can I say? I'm a selfish bastard. Rosalie was willing to give Emmett away but my mistakes just made me more determined.

We did not go through all of this shit just to throw it away.

I would get my wife back.

I looked to Charlie and waited as he thought.

"Fine, I will call Bella, ask where she is. Then I will go find her, talk to her. If she wants to speak with you two then I will let her. If she doesn't then you two can fuck off and wait until she wants to."

I sighed, wasn't exactly what I wanted.

But it was something.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Okay so I made Rosalie appeal to Charlie.**

**Maybe a little love for her this chapter? She's still a bitch no matter what but at least she's admitting her wrongs and is opening her eyes unlike Jasper who just can't admit it or say it out loud.**

**He knows he did wrong but still wants to be selfish.**


	12. Chapter 12: Family

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: 107 followers. 107! When I saw that I broke down in tears, it may not seem like a lot but to me it means everything. Knowing that 102 people in the world enjoy my story and want to know more it feels amazing. Thank you guys so much.**

**Now I won't be responding to reviews today because I am honestly not feeling all that well.**

**Question: What would Bella having a back bone look like to you? Everyone complains about how she doesn't have one and they want her to have one but the biggest thing I can see her doing is standing up to Jasper which I have said she will do and on top of that she's finally letting go of Jasper. She's moving on with Emmett, so tell me. Is that good enough for you?**

**So on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Family**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

One very satisfied me later, Emmett and I were in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Bella I may be moving a little too fast but seeming as we've known each other before for years, when this is all done. I want to go away. Just you and I. We both deserve it, I want to try to start a relationship with you"

I looked up from my plate and thought about what he was asking.

"Just you and I?" I asked, "for how long?"

"For as long as you will allow."

"Yes, I would love that Emmett."

He smiled and walked over placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll call my lawyer to get the divorce ready for Rosalie" He said picking up his cellphone and walking out of the room.

I smiled, this was a happiness I've never known.

Being loved, truly loved.

Having a man who would do anything for you.

It was time to get back everyone I lost.

I was going to start with Charlie.

However, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

He called my phone just as I pulled it out, creepy much?

"Dad?"

"Bella, your damn husband is sprouting crap about you being kidnapped."

Damn it Jasper! He got my father involved?!

"Dad, look there is a lot I have to explain. I'll get Emmett-"

"So you are with Emmett?"

"Yes but Dad please, it isn't how Jasper is making it sound! I'll have Emmett give you the address here and we can talk this out, all of us."

Now I am enjoying my time here with Emmett, but we have limitations.

The sooner I get rid of Jasper the better, I refused to let him rule my life anymore.

It's been years, I'm not stupid enough to let a man who I know will take care of me go for someone like him.

"Are you sure Bells?"

"I'm sure dad."

I got up and went towards the direction Emmett went in and found him in an office on the phone. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to my dad.

"Look dad, I'll talk to Emmett about it. I'll call you back...I love you dad. I know I haven't said it in years and I've been down right rude to you but I do. I love you."

"I love you too Bells."

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Sorry it's short really normally it's short but it's like a filler.**

**I could have made it longer true but as I said, I am not feeling well.**

**I just didn't want to go today without posting anything.**


	13. Chapter 13: Monster

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I actually have a good excuse.**

**1. I've been sick **

**2. My mother's uncle has moved in with us for awhile and he's sleeping on the couch so he's always there. The computer is in the living room where the couch is so he is always behind me. **

**I don't like people watching what I'm writing or doing which he does, especially with the type of story I am writing currently, it is not such a good idea.**

**I am currently writing this in class during my study hall time.**

**So I'm typing up a quick chapter.**

**I might not update for a bit because of this event ontop of teachers suddenly coming out with super big projects.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Monster**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

Rose and I waited in Charlie's living room as he talked on the phone in the kitchen.

When he came out his face gave away nothing.

"She said she will talk to Emmett and see what he says. I have a feeling the boy will say yes, that means that I will be going to see her while you two stay here for me to return." He said sitting back into his favorite chair.

"Mr. Swan, we've been looking for them for hours and I am quite tired would you mind if I rested in a guest room?" Rose asked, I really don't think she should be asking anything else of him but she was right.

The more i thought about the sleep I was currently missing the more tired I became.

"Sure, I might be gone for awhile so you two might as well rest. Jasper can show you where the guest room is." He said, his eyes never leaving the now turned on TV Screen.

I got up and gestured her towards the stairs and led her towards one of the guest bedrooms.

When Charlie moved here to be closer to Bella he got a bigger house, he excepted me and Bella to have children by now so there were guests rooms for us and his grandchildren.

I opened the door and gestured for her to go inside.

"Rest, I'll be going into another room once I find out if Charlie is going to see Bella." I told her.

"I don't know if I can keep my word to Charlie about letting Bella be with Emmett if that's what he wants." She said, walking towards the bed.

"Don't worry. Bella will be going home with me, which means Emmett will have no other choice but to go home to you."

"Why do you talk about her like a possesion? I'm at least giving him a choice now! Your so confident that she WILL go home with you but frlom what I heard there is more of a chance of her not doing so!"

"She is my wife, MINE. I will not give her away to anyone."

"If that's how it is then you are HER husband, HERS! yet you gave yourself to any girl who was willing."

"As did you!"

"You don't see me forbidding my husband from leave me for it now do you?!"

"Well I'm not you! There is no other choice except for me so why give it to her?"

"If you loved her she would have had your baby, you would have a good relationship with her father, we would never know we were siblings, she would have never gotten shot-"

"YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER!" I yelled at her, this agurment was stupid! Why was she trying to convince me to let my wife go?

"Actually I am! Emmett never got phyiscally hurt! I've never almost left him for someone else! I've never had a relationship with the people i cheated with! I only had one night stands. I never rubbed a guy in his face. I didn't take his child away. I NEVER DID THE MENTAL ABUSE YOU DID TO YOUR WIFE!"

"Mental Abuse..?"

"If Emmett did the things you have done to Bella I would be mentally fucked up. I would have probably killed myself to get away from your ass."

"I am not that-"

"You are that horrible, You're a monster."


	14. Chapter 14: James

**Swapping Wives**

* * *

**Review Responses (This part is kinda long since I'm responding to questions from past chapters and last chapter if you don't really care about it you may skip.)**

* * *

**EvilRegalQueen97 Chapter 13&12: haha! Nice, It would be funny if it were BellaxEmmettxRosie but sadly it will not be since even though she is getting kind of cool now none of them would be able to forgive her for what she has done in the past. Though who knows? They might be good friends. Also, I thought people might think of this as a Rosalie and Bella story because of the cover but I'm glad you like it anyways.**

**ViciousNightGoddess Chapter 13: Thank you. It really boosts me confidence to hear that you think I am a awesome writer. I try, concerning the topic of what will become of Rosalie and Jasper. We all know Jasper will burn in hell but I personally do not know what to do with Rosalie yet. I don't think anything really bad will happen to her but I also don't know if I will be giving her another partner in this story, I might leave it to the reader's imagination. Nothing bad will happen to her though with the path she is now taking.**

**VampLover109 Chapter 11: While your comment made me laugh I also felt the need to explain some things. Yes Bella is submissive but that isn't why she stayed with Jasper. So it isn't really pathiec on her part she just didn't have anywhere else to go since Jasper refused to let her have any contact and always watched her. He always had some way to keep track of what she was doing. She's finally free now and will be able to do more of the things she wants. I call what Bella is in is a controling and abussive relationship that she couldn't escape, when these things happen it isn't pathiec it just means the person needs help. I'm not upset with the comment or anything though I do ask for you to think about your word choice when reveiwing though the rest made me a laughing mess. Yes Bella should explore but she didn't stay with Jasper for the sex, he hasn't touched her in years. **

**memelovessomeemmett Chapter 12: Lol, I love your ideas! Though sorry Bella won't be taking Jasper's money. Emmett will not be changing her much at all just giving her confidence really.**

**jessa76 Chapter 12: I agree. If my Bella changed drastically it wouldn't be realistic in the story. She can't suddenly turn bad ass and start calling her own shots. It's in her nature to be somewhat well submissive. If she changed out of the blue she wouldn't be the Bella that Emmett loves and fell in love with.**

**Concerning everyone else's reviews don't worry I have read them and they have made me smile however they weren't things I felt had questions in them that I could answer and really could just be addressed in a "thank you" so thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: James**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

I watched Emmett talk to his lawyer with my head resting against the door frame.

I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders after talking to my dad.

Even after I practically abandoned him he still loved me.

He wanted to speak to me, he cared.

I know the saying goes that all parents love and care for their children but even I know that's a lie.

Parents sometimes do cruel things to their kids, they could use them and not love them at all. I've always worried that Charlie grew to hate me for leaving him, for always disobeying him when he asked me to leave Jasper. I thought the only reason he was letting me come to him before all of this happened was that he pitied me but he still loves me.

That just meant I had alot of people to call.

"Bella?" Emmett called taking me away from my thoughts.

"I talked to my lawyer and he's working out the papers for both of us, i thought it would be easier for you since I'm assuming your lawyer is also.."

"Jasper's. Yes, thank you Emmett. I actually wanted to ask you something though."

"Alright, go ahead. Ask away, once I answer I'll give you your exciting news."

News? ugh, now I'm curious of what he did within the little time I was away from him.

"I want to know if I can tell Charlie where we are so he can come over, he wants to talk to us."

He stood up his face showing concern "Those two got to him didn't they?"

"Yes but I explained everything and now all he wants to do is talk to us, to see us."

"That's perfectly fine then, I'll text him the address myself." He said, a grin growing on his face. "That makes two guest coming to see you."

"Two?" I asked curiously, who else would be coming to see me? I only reconnected with Charlie.

"James. My lawyer is a miracal worker. I have no doubt that before your dad gets here James will be at the door." He said

I blinked at him trying to process what he was saying.

James, he got James out.

That means James gets his son again.

Oh my god. James, the man I bonded with over betrayal, the man I constantly snuck letters to, the man who had quickly became my best friend was getting out of jail in less than an hour.

I felt tears build up in my eyes, I rubbed them frantically trying to get them to stop.

"Thank you Emmett, thank you so much.." I said, okay most like sobbed out.

I was just overwhelmed with happiness.

He smiled and walked over pulling me into his arms.

"Anything for you my beloved queen." I blushed at his choice of words.

The more time I spent with Emmett made me believe more and more that I belonged with him for the rest of my life.

"So you'll finally be my king?" I blurted out. It was the first thing to come to mind as a response.

"Yes." He said "I've always thought that I had to be your knight to protect you. However I don't want to stop there. I want to marry you, have a life with you. Do all the things I dreamed of doing with you as a teenager. I have to grow up to be your king to do so and that I will do."

I blinked looking up at him, though his confession was heart felt and made my heart beat faster I had a feeling there was a question within that answer.

"Emmett...?"

"I'm not asking for a simple date Bella, or a girlfriend boyfriend relationship. I know that's the first thing that happens and I'm willing to go through that phase with you, however in the end I want to spend the rest of my life with you, do you want to do that with me Bella?"


	15. Chapter 15: Mental Breakdown

**Swapping Wives**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mental Breakdown**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

Rage consumed me.

My mind was blank as I raised my hand and it connected to her face.

I've never hit a woman before.

I've cheated, I've lied. However I have never hit.

Rosalie whimpered, backing away from me.

"You truly are a monster. There is no redemption for you." She said.

I believed her.

I hit her, yes she has done things and yes she pissed me off but that is no excuse to strike her.

If I could hit my sister without a second thought what could I do to my wife? My future children?

The room began to spin.

I couldn't breath, my world was drowning.

"Jasper?"

I killed my child, I hurt my wife beyond repair, I striked my sister.

i was a monster.

"I'm sorry" slipped from my lips.

"I'm sorry"

"Jasper calm down!"

I needed to change. I couldn't continue like tihs.

If I wanted my wife back I would need to make sure I was no longer dangerous to her.

My Bella.

My sweet, sweet Bella.

I needed to apologize to her.

"Jasper?!"

How was I supposed to do that? How was I supposed to fix years of heart break? She didn't want diamond rings or things bought for her. She didn't even want to face me.

She was in another mans arms. Did she even love me anymore? Oh god how can i fix this? How can I repair this?

"Bella, I need to see Bella" I gasped out as I turned in the door way stumbling downstairs.

Foot steps followed behind me which I assumed was Rosalie.

"Jasper? Boy, you okay?" Charlie asked looking away from his phone.

"Did you find Bella?" I asked. If I talked to her, if I groveled and pleaded, maybe she'd reconsider us.

Maybe she would see that she belonged to me and not someone else.

"Yes." He said feeding my hopes. "I'll be seeing her first, remember?" I stared at him, I wanted to lash out and scream but that's what got me here. I have to restrain myself.

"Okay. Please call me as soon as possible to let me know if I can see her or not." I said.

Charlie looked at me weirdly before nodding and walking out of the house.

I walked over to the coach and sat down staring at the wall infront of me.

I started to correct my breathing, I needed to face Bella with myself in the right mind.

Did I have a right mind?

What if I've always been crazy?


	16. Chapter 16: Beauty and the Beast

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: With writing Nivo I've been thinking about writing Swapping Wives: Reversal. It would pretty much be Emmett and Rosalie's point of view of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Beauty & The Beast**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much." I said smiling at him.

I don't think I've ever seen him smile so big before.

I was just about to kiss him when the door bell rang.

Emmett chuckled and kissed my nose before walking over to the door.

He opened it revealing James.

My eyes widened taking him in.

He got taller, but he was still lean.

His hair longer and pulled into a pony tail.

He grinned staring at me.

"Hello, Beauitful."

I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"it's been awhile, I know." he chuckled returning the hug.

I happily pulled him inside.

Emmett chuckled following behind us.

"So I heard you were leaving Sir Douchebag of Assholevile?" He said making Emmett roar with laughter.

I smiled at him and nodded "Yes, I am." I told him proudly.

"Then I can do this" Do what now?

James lips crashed to mine. His hands tangled into my hair. My eyes widened staring at him, shooting over to Emmett who looked just as shock.

As he pulled away Emmett pushed him away from me "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Emmett yelled which only seemed to make James's expression happier.

"Calm down, calm down! I was just taking the kiss that I've dreamed about for years. I am not stealing her from you. Before you asked, I could see the lovey doveyness the moment I saw you two together." He chuckled.

I was still in shock, James dreamt of kissing me for years? James had JUST kissed me?!

James. Years. Kiss.

It was not processing correctly.

"Come on Beauty, say something. Look," He said taking my hand and waves Emmett over to the couch. He sat me down and kneeled in front of me. "I want you, I love you. When my wife left me you stayed. You made sure my son was okay. You sent me letters Everytime you could but I will not stop you from being with this man. He got me free the least I can give him is the love of his life. I will always have a special place for you in my heart but I can move on. I shot you, I hurt you. I am a monster for that. However I remembered the stories you would tell me of your friend. You begging him to be your king while you were his queen. You have that now, you have your king. I'm fine with that. As long as I am your beast. As long as you are my beauty. Belle was Adam's friend before his lover. I'm fine with being you beastly friend." He said bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

I couldn't help but break out into a smile. Yes it hurt knowing I was hurting my best friend by rejecting him but it felt great to know that he wouldn't leave me side for it. He supported me.

I now had a Beast and a King. My life was truly looking up now.

I would not let Jasper ruin it for anything. I would kill him myself if he tried. Things were too god. The best thing that could happen now is if I met Peter again and explained myself to him.

However I can cope for now. With my Best and King.


	17. Chapter 17: Rest

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: As many of you have probably seen I have made a new cover for Swapping Wives. This took hours. All because of Swapping Wives: Reversal. Since this cover had Rosalie and Bella I wanted the other to be Jasper and Emmett but I could not find one. Then I tried Bella and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie to represent the POV thing but I couldn't find a good picture of Jasper and Bella! So I was liked fuck it let's focus on the women of this series since it is swapping wives. Since this had Bella's POV her picture will be here and Reversal will be Rosalie. After making the covers I actually really like them. I hope you guys do as well.**

**The cover for Swapping Wives says: Swapping Wives A War Of Kings & Queens by VampGurlKisses**

**The cover for Swapping Wives: Reversal says Swapping Wives: Reversal The Wicked Will Fall By VampGurlKisses**

**Today is February 7, 2014. Today last year is the day one of the best women of my life left me. My grandmother who helped raised me with my mother. The woman that I could go to if I couldn't go to my mother. I am still mourning her death till this day. I miss her beyond belief and I still think it wasn't fair for her to be taken from me but I am selfish like that. I love you grandma and I will never forget you.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Rest**

* * *

**Jasper**

* * *

"Jasper, let's get some rest." Rose said standing in front of me.

I glances at her and stood up.

I dragged my feet across the floor as I went towards the stairs.

"We'll get you help."

I turned towards her "What?"

"Bella and I. She may be moving on but she still loves you Jasper. You've been with her for years. She may not take you back but she will help you get better for the next girl."

"There is no next girl!" I told her, how could she think I'd move on from my Bella? I was changing to win her back not changing to watch her with another man.

"I have no doubt you can move on Jasper. You'v-" I growled cutting her off "Yes I've cheated and look where that got me Rosalie! I will not be with another woman, ever. I just need my wife, I need to go home, I need rest. When I have that Bella and I can work everything else out. That's all I desire."

"Jasper, you aren't getting Bella back"

"I won't believe it until she says it to my face"

"She will. What will you do then?"

"...I don't know." I slowly walked up the steps and thought about Rosalie's question.

Without Bella what would I be?

Where would I go?

How would I function? I've been with her my whole life.

What was I supposed to do?

I pulled my shirt off as I reached my guest room and climbed in bed.

I could think later.

Right now I needed sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Texas

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Hey guys. I have a few things to say, One I am rewriting this again.**

**I thought I saved this but apparently not!**

**First one is that Nivo is up! It is a James and Bella fanfiction since I ship the two and there aren't nearly enough fanfictions about them on here.**

**The second is I didn't get any thoughts on the cover, how does everyone like it? should I change it? make another? I'd like to know these things. Well I got one review on the cove but how about some more? Pwease~**

**Third this chapter will be small since I just wanted to imform you all about Nivo. Also the chapters for a few chapters will be in Bella's POV since Jasper is sleeping.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Texas**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Charlie showed up an hour after James did.

Within that hour Emmett and James talked and became best friends, Emmett even joked about James having a threesome with us.

It didn't help that James agreed.

Anyways, Charlie was upset over what Emmett and I told him and even more upset when James told him about my miscarriage and shooting.

He demanded I never see Jasper again but I knew I needed to face my biggest demon and Jasper was it.

With that he asked if I waited till tomorrow and so I agreed.

The night was coming to an end and Emmett had asked Charlie and James to sleep over. Though James insisted he was staying anyways they both agreed.

While they were watching the game Emmett's house phone rang.

"Go ahead and get it Bella." Now I was a little peeved that he couldn't take a second to get a phone that was right next to him.

All that changed when I picked up the phone and said "Hello, Bella Swan Speaking."

"Bella Swan? Well I am glad that Mrs. Whitlock is gone." a southern accent answered me. I gasped looking over at Emmett to see him grinning.

Does this man ever stop getting more perfect?

"Peter? Peter Whitlock is that you?"

'Yes it is, voice and all. I'm in Texas right now but within two days I should be on your door step." my smile grew as I thought about seeing Peter and his daughter again.

"I miss you guys so much. I can't wait to see you"

"Don't worry, i'll be seein' you soon. I just wanted to call and tell you but right now you need some rest. I heard you had a very interesting day."

I smiled "Yeah I did, see you in two days Peter."

"Cya."


	19. Chapter 19: Clean

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Almost 20 chapters...this was supposed to be a little story. Oh well!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Clean**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

I woke up alone in a cold bed.

The where location of Emmett worried me but he was a grown man. I knew that he knew how to take care of himself.

I got up to deal with my daily duties - which meant brushing my teeth, showering, getting dressed - before heading downstairs. When I got downstairs I heard laughing. I followed the sound into the kitchen where Emmett and James were throwing food, flour, pretty much anything in reach of each other. Dad was in a chair laughing with a bowl on his head.

This was the most carefree I have seen James or my dad be. It was amazing to see.

"What is going on in here?" I asked making the boys freeze.

They turned their heads looking at me nervously. The first one to speak was Charlie. "They were making you pancakes...it just...turned into this."

A giggle left my lips, they were like a bunch of children. "So, no pancakes?" I asked making James jump up and pick up a plate by the oven "we have four! one for each of us. We might have to make more later..." He said as his eyes moved to Emmett and Charlie 'We will have to make more later. Beauty, I can't live off of one pancake!" He whined putting the plate back on the counter.

I hummed walking into the room "well before anyone eats we are cleaning this mess up. No matter how amusing this is I am not cooking in a dirty kitchen." I said going back out the room to grab cleaning supplies. When I returned the boys were waiting like a bunch of lost puppies. Charlie still had his "helmet" on his head.

"Don't just stand there. Grab something!" I told them making them get into action. They grabbed their cleaning weapon and went to cleaning.

It were almost done when Emmett said, "WAIT! We can turn this into something amazing!" He said as he bolted out of the kitchen and returned with eight sponges. "Put these under your feet, we're going to skate."

I snorted at the idea but by the time we were skating on the floor cleaning up the kitchen it was actually really fun. I danced with my father and went through a bumping war with James which made me unleash my super power, called clumsy and I fell into Emmett's arms.

It was such a fun morning. I don't remember the last time I was this happy. I never wanted it to end. The idea of playing games to clean made us expand through the rooms to do contest there.

We skated on wood floors, did contest to see who could clean the windows fast enough or desk off something before the other. We sprayed each other with water and threw towels at each other. I felt like a kid. I had everyone I loved beside me, the only person missing was Peter and he would be here tomorrow. I would be complete.

The more I lived in this moment the more I was thankful to Jasper for all he has put me through, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here now. If he didn't exist I would probably be Mrs. Cullen right now, married to an upright doctor named Edward Cullen. Edward was sweet beyond him cheating on me. I can't say it would be bad being married to him. I don't hate him, I think Edward could have given me a better life than Jasper did. He probably would have treated me better. You never hear of his scandal. You never hear of him being with a new woman every week. However If I was Mrs. Cullen, that would be the problem. He'd be faithful after his mistake. He would be fantastic. I would never be in the arms of Emmett McCarty.

Emmett made me feel alive, sexy, desired, powerful. He made me feel like a Queen. Jasper never once made me feel that way. Edward would make me feel like royalty yes but could he make me feel alive? Could he make me body vibrate with desire? Could he make me desperately needy for him? Could he ever make me feel anything close to the way Emmett did? I don't think so. I don't think it's possible. James sure, Peter sure, however I don't love them like I love Emmett. James could give me a life of risk, never letting me not live in the moment. Peter would be forever faithful and give me a life of adventure but the problem was I was not in love with them.

Emmett had me, I think I'm ruined for anyone else. I didn't have to worry about Emmett hurting me and me having to shut off all my feelings to get away from him because I knew he would never do it. Emmett McCarty was my lover, my best friend, my God, my King and everything in between. He was my future husband and savior. I would never, ever, let him go.

Not for anyone.

Not even Jasper Whitlock or Rosalie Hale could get in the way of that.


	20. Chapter 20: Monster unleashed

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: Chapter 20! :DD anyways guys I have a surprise. Yes this story may be ending soon but I had an idea for a sequel. I won't tell you because it would tell you the summary because it would tell you the outcome of this story however when the time comes I will probably want to collaborate with someone or have this major input because where the story setting is and what it contains I might have a little trouble staying in the style of it. Anyways I will give you the title (don't worry Swapping Wives: Reversal will be done before the new story which will be name.**

**Swapping Wives: Insanity it will have a saying for it like the other stories do like swapping wives has 'A War of Kings & Queens and Reversal is The Wicked Will Fall well this one most likely will be Someone Will Bleed. **

**Do you guys like the idea?**

***DO NOT NEED TO READ, THIS IS ME RANTING AT A REVIEW, GUEST "ISSUE" PLEASE READ, THANK YOU***

**Also to the Guest "issue" You may have been here for Bella and Jasper but that's on you. You are on chapter 19 now and it was obvious before than that this was not a Jasper and Bella story since Jasper treated Bella like shit, there is point in commenting on it because I'm not changing it for your liking. The moment you saw Jasper was the villain of the story you should have turned away because it was obvious that I wouldn't put Bella in that situation with him when he is obviously abusive. I'm not saying I will never write a Jasper/Bella story but it just upsets me how you got through 19 chapters just to complain about the story when there are tons of Jasper/Bella stories out there which makes your review ****unnecessary**. All you had to do was click back on the first/second chapter and went to find a new story.

**Want me to give some to you? They're really easy to find. **

**The Experiment by katandjasper and there is another by the same name by SC Mom**

**Light Within the Darkness by DodgerHolden**

**A New Dawn by VampSaxAngel**

**Jasper's Child by Tinkurbelle**

**Cockroach by Cvaboda**

**My Major, Not Yours by Aro's Bella**

**And there are tons more that I have read. I'm sorry to anyone if I am coming off as a bitch but to sit there and put that in a review, what did they except me to do? rewrite the whole story just to make them happy? They didn't have to review at all they could have left long ago and found a story they did like, that did have Jasper and Bella. So "Issue" do me a favor. Look at some of the ones I offered and please if it isn't what you're looking for, leave the story and spare your unnecessary comments.**

**Ugh, the A/N is longer than the actual story..**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Monster unleashed**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

The day went pretty smooth.

The guys joking and what not, until the call came.

Charlie's phone rang and he said it was from Jasper. Charlie put the phone on speaker.

"Have you found them?" I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice "Rose?" Emmett asked taking a seat next to me.

"Jasper is asleep but he had a total break down earlier. Look, you guys cannot see him. No matter what. I'll sign the divorce papers but Jasper, he won't do it. His head isn't screwed on right! He...He hit me Emmett."

My eyes widened, I leaned back on the couch taking in what Rosalie had just said to me. He hit her, he laid his hand on another woman.

"And I'm his sister."

WHAT?! "WHAT?!" Emmett yelled

"We didn't know when it happened. We went to Edward Cullen and he did a DNA test because we both were adopted and so...it's so fucked up Emmett but Jasper terrfies me. I hated Bella for so long yet she had to deal with this shit, it's only been two days and I'm already scared to say anything to him."

"Where are you Rose?" Emmett said leaning closer to the phone. "I'm still at Charlie's Jasper took off his jacket and his phone was inside. I needed to reach Charlie and he was the only one to have his number. Please I need a way out. Emmett you can't come. He'll be pissed at you, so mad that you took Bella. Someone has to pick me up though" I could hear Rosalie start to breath heavily

"ROSE! DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE?!" my eyes widened as I heard Jasper in the background. I heard Rose's breath stutter. "Help me please.." she whispered

"So you found them? Charlie got them? So when can we see them?"

"Never." I heard myself save "I'm not going back to you Emmett has my heart now, just let Rosalie continue with her life and you can move on with yours but I am not coming back. I'm happy with Emmett."

There was a thud and then the sound of something being hit hard "I had a lot of time to think Bella. I will have you, you have morals and you are a loving person but obviously I'm a heartless monster. I lost your love so I have nothing left. I will kill Rosalie if you do not come back to me. Meet me at Charlie's house. You have two hours or I will fuck her up so bad she'll be begging to die even after I'm long gone."


	21. Chapter 21: Bang

**Swapping Wives**

***Important***

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to try to finish the series today but don't be sad because right after I will try my best to start Swapping Wives: Insanity though before that I'd need you guys to make some choices for me. That will come in the last chapter though of this story. **

**Swapping Wives has been a great great experience for me and I can't think you guys enough. 251 followers, so many people loved my story enough to want to more. I always thought my stories sucked because no one said a thing or no one followed but this made all of that better. I just can't figure out how to thank you guys enough for this because you made this story happen.**

**I'm not trying to be all cheesy or anything but it's true. I have a low self-esteem so if I don't see people liking it, I give up. I stray away until I get confidence back in the story again or I see how I can do better. You guys didn't let it get there. I opened the story stating that it'll be a slow and it's coming before all my other stories but because of the fans it got pushed to first and it's getting done, I'm completing a story that I am so proud of. **

**Well, I think you guys get it. I'm going to start writing the story before I start crying like a sap.**

**Pfft as I'm writing this I am coming to the conclusion that this is the last chapter and next chapter will be the epilogue.**

**Oh! and I need two OC's why? Because they will be James and Peter's wives in the sequel :3 so PM me with characters please and I will pick. If I get none I will just create my own, I'm just giving a chance for some of my readers to be in my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Bang**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

"We have to save her Emmett." I said, now a nervous wreck, pacing. "She's the reason we're together! If she didn't pick Jasper, you wouldn't have taken me and we wouldn't be together now the least we can do is save her life!"

"I know Bells, I know and we will save her we just need clear heads first." Emmett said, it has been fifteen minutes since we got that call and Charlie had offered calling the police but Jasper isn't that stupid. He'd run or kill Rosalie as soon as he heard the sirens.

James stood up going over to the bag he brought with him and pulling out the gun that he had accidently shot me with long ago. "Then I saw we take this fucker down and when the cops come we explain everything to them with Charlie as a cop witness." He said pulling back the safety.

Emmett sighed and nodded "I never wanted it to come to this but we have no choice. If we go there we must be armed." he said.

Emmett surprising had two guns to spare for protection he said, he gave one to Charlie and one for himself and told me to stand behind them at all times. We left a note on the door for Peter telling him that if we aren't back by now, blame Jasper Whitlock.

We piled into the car and went to Charlie's curser and went to his house. My heart was in my throat the whole time.

When we got there the door was wide open. We walked inside to see everything thrown about. Whimpers filled the air as we stepped inside. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Charlie put the pistol that Emmett had given him and opened the closet next to the door to see Rosalie holding it close to her chest. Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw us. She jumped up and hugged me tightly as she released sobs.

"I got away from him and hid in the closet. H-he didn't bother looking for me. He's upstairs...he's waiting upstairs. Bella don't go. Let's just leave. let's go!" She pleaded trying to pull me out the door but I couldn't go. This was still Charlie's house and itself was a hostage. Jasper would stay here. Charlie had memories here that were not safe. Memories that we could not recreate. He had things from work here, my baby pictures here. His life in this house. We couldn't leave until Jasper was outside and far away.

I heard the stairs crock making me spin around to see James sighing as he stepped on the stairs. Charlie took Rosalie outside and put her in the curser and calls 911. I was okay with it, they wouldn't be here until the confrontation with Jasper was over.

James slowly opened the door to what would have been Jasper and I's guess room. Jasper sat on the end of the bed with a gun in his hand, Charlie's gun. He looked up at me with a broken smile.

"You came back to me.." he said, standing up. "I knew you would." I shook my head and clinged to the back of Emmett's shirt. "Not to you Jasper, I will never return to you."

He expression was a confused one, which turned into disbelief, and then anger. He lifted the gun and aimed for Emmett.

_Bang_

Everything just seemed to go in slow motion from there.

I remember screaming, then pain. cries, blood, red.

I heard footsteps. Everything was dizzy, blurs.

and lastly, darkness.


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Swapping Wives**

**A/N: This is it guys! I'll be working on the sequel right after this so don't cry. However, first I need help.**

**Here is two summaries for you guys. I need you guys to pick one for the summary section of the story.**

**"Hello Emmett McCarty, remember me? I'm Jasper Whitlock, you stole my life, my future, my wife. You kidnapped her. You corrupted her, now I have her back. You will never find her. She is mine." **

**Or**

**"Emmett? Emmett, do you remember me? It's Rosalie Hale, look I know you don't want to hear from me but Jasper has lost it. Jasper Whitlock, Bella's ex husband? He took her, I ran into Bella at the grocery store and he hit me over the head and took her. I am so sorry Emmett, I promise we will find her together."**

**and here is a preview you get to see with a minor character from this story becoming a major in the new.**

**"Just open the door, AB." He said handing me the ring of keys. I held the one that had AB engraved in it and went down the hall towards the door that matched the key. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly and what I saw made me scream my throat raw. "It's such a great gift isn't it?"**

**Swapping Wives: Insanity.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Jasper shot me that day and it hurt like hell. No one would tell me but I knew I barely survived and because of Carlisle Cullen that I did. He was a miracle worker.

I faced the man that abused me for years, I needed it. Yes I should have let the cops handle it and yes it was stupid to go up there like that but it was better to go to them than to wait for him to come downstairs angry at us for making him wait and then take out Charlie and Rosalie as well. He knew we were there? How could he not, Charlie's house was in need of major repairs so it was nosy as ever. if he didn't hear the closet open then he would had heard James's on the stairs. The cops did end up showing up about fifteen minutes later which Charlie threw a fit at but hey, this wasn't forks. It wasn't a small town. Things took time and I'm alive so I don't hold a grudge against it.

I did what I needed to do and I will never regret that. I needed to see Jasper after what happened and I needed to tell him to his face where we stood. If anyone was going to throw him out of my father's house it would be me, not some damn cop. If anyone was going to speak a word to him first, I had that right. I spent so many years terrified of that man and hurting because of him I think I very well deserved to stand up to him, I don't think I would have went about it any other way.

Still, the more I actually think about the situation the more I realize my survival instincts really suck. I mean yes Emmett is the love of my life but who jumps in front of a bullet? James and I could have pushed Emmett out of the way but my reflexes made me do otherwise.

However the experience was worth it. I am now Isabella Marie McCarty and Jasper Whitlock is a wanted man. James met a nice woman, Tiffany. She was bonded well with Laurent and was happy to call him her son since she couldn't have children. I've never seen James more in love. Peter married a woman named Jessica. She's a cute blonde and very headstrong. I think even James is scared of her. What can I say? the girl can kick ass, the perfect match for Peter. They now have a son named Patrick who tends to act like the big brother of Anna instead of the little brother. **(A/N: I had to pick Jessica, it reminded me of Heroes! My current obsession! thank you wismann for giving the name!) **

Rosalie, we haven't heard much from her but the last time we saw her in the media she had married a man named Eric and had a daughter named Nikki. We never really talked but if we saw each other outside we would be civil and wave or say hi. I think she avoided us in hopes the thoughts would go away, to forget.

I have three kids myself. my first, my son Kellan and our twin girls, Kristen and Kristina. Kellan is 12 now and the girls are 10.

It's been a long time since what happened with Jasper went down yet I'm still scared. A letter came a week later after the event. It said "I'm coming for you" Emmett and I knew it was from Jasper. The police stayed outside our house for a month. They then decided that if he did come back it would not be soon.

Emmett said not to worry but I couldn't help but to, we had a family now and Jasper could hurt that. I always felt like I was being watched.

As the years went by I only grew more paranoid.

The one day I decided to let go was the day everything went to shit, I knew you should have always trusted your gut.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! the chapter is small but it is just the what happened after part of it however I am now working on Insanity! My question for you guys is, did I leave any questions unanswered? If so I will fix this chapter and answer those questions for you. Also, The POV's of Insanity will mainly be, Emmett and Bella's with maybe two of Edward's and maybe some of the kids. However Jaspers will be not done at all due to well he's insane, he won't be thinking probably and would have a bunch of grumbled up words in his POV, it wouldn't make sense to anyone.**

**Also! There will be a reappearance of all the woman that Jasper has ever cheated on Bella with! The question is~ How will they reappear?**


	23. Sequel up!

The Sequel is up!


End file.
